


"No one is leaving anyone."

by thereinafter (isyche)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Battle, F/F, The Fade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isyche/pseuds/thereinafter
Summary: Leliana shielding Cassandra from the Aspect of Nightmare.





	"No one is leaving anyone."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mytha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mytha/gifts).



> I wanted to write a treat for you but didn't have time, so here's a scene from the story in my head for your prompt. :D
> 
> (edited to clarify, that prompt being an AU where Leliana is at Adamant and falls into the Fade with Cassandra and the others)

  



End file.
